Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 July 2016
12:12 hmm 12:12 i might play TL 3 again... 12:13 hoi cowhat 12:14 :P 12:14 Hi 12:14 whats up 12:14 Nothing much 12:14 judt eating some pizza 12:14 *jusr 12:15 fuck 12:15 *just 12:15 i saw someone beat night 5 in FNATL 3 with risky moves... 12:16 Did he go by the name of TheGameSalmon? 12:16 nope. 12:17 i mean with a more fun strategy. 12:17 checking the cams when he could and being careful. 12:17 he still survived with that strategy 12:18 i might just try his strategy 12:19 im not a stranger to dangerous risks 12:26 ok uh 12:26 im kinda afraid at the moment. 12:56 bak 12:57 Hoi 12:59 gtg 01:01 Welp, now I just sit here for hours in hopes that Cassie comes back 01:23 do i need to shoot ur hat 03:32 ey 03:34 hmm 05:16 ey 05:17 Hi Tup 08:50 gtg 10:06 EY 10:06 caps lock 10:39 Hoi 10:39 so um apparently someone said a fan game called sinister turmoil is one of the best fnaf games out there.... 10:39 yet when i said it wasn't he said i didnt like good games... 10:40 idk why he defends it like that 10:40 How do you not like Sinister Turmoil?? 10:41 its just... 10:41 it looks like a generic survival game. 10:41 not intrested. 10:41 It's not survival 10:41 also 10:41 "NIGHTMARE INGINITED FREDDY" 10:41 you can play as the Animatronics 10:41 and nightmare springtrap 10:41 amd there might be multiplayer 10:41 thats every fnaf sim cowhat... 10:42 fazbear entertainment cowhat... 10:42 Just look at some videos of the game and you'll love it 10:42 trust me 10:42 no. 10:42 im not wasting my time. 10:43 its one of those games that are praised for being good but its not. 10:43 Have you even seen any of the gameplay?? 10:44 i know enough about it. 10:44 run from the robots etc. 10:44 generic survival horror. 10:44 because it sounds like you never saw any videos of it and your just classifying it as another shitty Animatronic Simulator when it's not. 10:45 you need to see it to judge it, Drago 10:45 im calling it that because features in it are from other fan games such as sims 10:45 and i did see images. 10:45 and honestly i will judge games how i want to. 10:46 im not gonna argue with you on this. 10:47 aa 10:48 the game looks fine, doesn't seem to be too impressive though 10:49 ye 10:49 other games are better 10:50 What other fan games are better that Sinister?? 10:50 ....actual fnaf fan games 10:51 its a 3D, soon to be multiplayer game, with FnaF animatronics that you not only play as, but you can customize. And it has a story to it! 10:51 can FNaW do something like that, Drago? 10:51 dont compare actual fan games to it. 10:51 there both completely different. 10:52 also cowhat 10:52 who the hell cares about characters and customization? 10:52 Me. 10:52 its supposed to be a fnaf fan game. 10:52 what's the gameplay 10:52 fnaf fan games are supposed to be point and click to me 10:52 It's first person survival 10:52 also. 10:53 you didnt mention gameplay. 10:53 is it just chasing and running 10:53 and i said it was generic survival earlier cowhat. 10:53 well, I guess that tells me that you hate TJoC:R too 10:53 i actually like TJOCR cowhat.... 10:53 THEN HOW DO YOU HATE SINISTER?? 10:53 and cowhat you need to stop defending games you know nothing about 10:53 It's basically the same concept!! 10:54 we haven't seen much of it 10:54 (k den) 10:54 ill believe it when the game is good. 10:54 Wait till the full game is out. Just you wait and see, 10:54 which is unlikely. 10:54 so far we just have gameplay of walking around some place 10:55 and freddy grabbing the player... 10:55 and a chance to escape... 10:55 GENERIC SURVIVAL MUCH? 10:55 That's the beta. 10:55 theres going to be more in the full game. 10:55 there's not really much of it right now 10:56 its still generic cowhat. 10:56 so it would be hard to have a good grasp on what the game will be 10:56 then- I'm not going to continue this. 10:56 honestly TJOCR did the free roam better. 10:57 it would be better to evaluate once we have a suitable amount of gameplay 10:57 we don't know if it's really going to be good or bad 10:57 yea but im going to review whats been released and so i will 11:01 gtg 2016 07 31